Rainy Nights
by Restless Scribe
Summary: This is a series of one-shots revolving around rainy nights. I'm thinking most will be pretty smutty.


**Bones and the characters are not mine, they belong to 20****th**** Century Fox Productions.**

**--**

**I'm playing with rain stories. There might be a few one-shots in this series.**

**--**

I was sitting on the couch watching baseball. It was late in the night and I was curled up on the couch basked in the glow of the TV set. It was approaching midnight and the game was in extra innings. Two men on base, and two outs in the bottom of the 12th when it began to pour. The field quickly soaked and a rain delay was called. Annoyed, I threw the remote at the TV and had to go searching for it when it careened and slid under a piece of furniture. I was bent over trying to reach the plastic with the tips of my fingers when there was a knock on the door. I turned down the sound on the TV and walked to answer the door.

I should have asked who it was, it would have been the smart thing to do at that time of night, but I didn't. Maybe I was tired, maybe I felt confident that I could reach my gun fast enough if necessary, or maybe deep down, I knew who it would be. I opened the door and there she stood, dripping from head to toe. Her hair was a matted mess, clothing clinging to her fit body in all the right places, water droplets sliding off of her nose onto my welcome mat.

I hadn't seen Bones in two months. She had gone on a six week dig, and I had been temporarily reassigned to another unit that focused on a ring of Russians dealing in human sex slaves. A couple of girls had turned up dead in an alley near the port. We knew who the bad guys were, we just had to prove it.

I saw the look on her face and I knew that something bad had happened but she didn't want to talk about it. Her face was blank, but sagging like the water dripping from every inch of her. I led her inside and closed the door. She walked over to the bar I had near the window and poured herself a glass of scotch, then she moved over and stared out of the window. The lights were still off in my apartment, but a halo surrounded her as the neon liquor store sign cast a green over her already shimmering body. I came up behind her with a towel and touched it to her hair.

"Come on. We have to get you out of these wet close Bones."

She turned around to look at me, took the towel, then walked over and sat on the couch. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, what happened, but I didn't want to spook her. Instead I walked over and sat beside her. The towel hung limply from one of her hands, and pooled in her lap. I carefully brushed a soaked strand of hair off of her face and tucked in behind her right ear. Then I cupped her face with the other. I didn't know what to do, but whatever was bothering her I wanted to make her forget about it, at least for now. I kissed her forehead softly, and when she didn't complain I kissed it again.

"I have a t-shirt you can sleep in while these dry."

I reached over and began to unbutton her blouse slowly in case she didn't want me to, but there was no resistance. Reaching the last button I peeled the plastered fabric from her skin revealing her heaving breasts below. A shock of erotic pleasure pulsed through my body at the site of her; perfectly molded breasts sitting in her now see through bra cups. Trying to calm myself I took the towel out of her lap and wiped the moisture off of her chest and shoulders. Then I reached down to unbutton her pants. I looked up into her eyes as I did it and she stared deep into mine assuring me that it was ok. Sliding each shoe off of her feet I unstuck her supple skin from its denim prison and moved the towel down over first her right leg, then her left. She was so beautiful, the sight of her sitting there, still wet, in her underwear, was almost too much for me. I grabbed the discarded clothing and got up to hang them to dry in the bathroom.

"I'll just throw these over the shower rod, they should be dry by morning."

"Take these too," she said removing the last vestiges of clothing that maintained my sanity.

She threw her bra and underpants at me, but I couldn't move to catch them. All my years of catching footballs failed me. I let the garments hit the floor, staring down at them for a split second, then staring up again at my partner standing in the middle of my living room, naked. My breath quickened and I felt the blood start to rush down to my penis. She shivered as she stood there, chilled from the rain, and all I wanted to do was press her to me and keep her safe and warm. I thought I could either stand here and look like an idiot, or I could make everyone feel better. I walked to her carefully stepping over her clothing as I went. When I reached her I touched her hair, once again brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She reached up, running her hands through my hair then gently kissing my lips. When she pulled away, I pulled her back towards me, overcome by desire, but managed to slow my actions. I slowly planted kisses on her neck and then across her collarbone and onto her chest. She threw her head back as I took one nipple in my mouth, sucking and lapping and squeezed the other with my hand. When I heard her moan I continued my assault downward, alternating licks and kisses down her stomach and then onto her thighs. I wanted to touch her between her legs, but I knew if started that here we wouldn't make it very far. I stood up and kissed her lips again, this time with all the passion I had for her. I was surprised at how passionately she kissed back considering how little emotion she had been showing since she had walked through the door.

I swept her into my arms and carried her to the bedroom. Gently laying her down on the bed I stood back up to remove my clothing. I pulled off my t-shirt, then as I fumbled with the belt, she sat up and whispered to me.

"Here, let me."

I stopped what I was doing and watched as she skillfully removed the buckle and unzipped my jeans. She paused for a second planting kisses on my stomach. I felt the fire in my penis again and realized that I had to get control of the situation or it wasn't going to last long. She pulled the boxers down with my jeans in one movement and I stepped out of them as quickly as I could. Pushing her back onto the bed I covered her with my body. She felt so good beneath me, but I raised myself a bit too look down at her.

"You're so beautiful."

Once again I started with her neck and kissed down her body, making passes at her breasts, then all the way down her center. I paused between her legs licking her and tasting her as I went. She tasted so good. I continued to kiss and lick her pleased with myself as her moans got louder and louder with every touch. I felt my penis stiffen to a rock as I touched her. No woman had ever made me this hard before. She pulled at my head as her body began to shake. I lifted my head up and covered her again with my body, pulling her into a passionate kiss. I reached down, pausing at her entrance, just taking the sight of her in and kissing her forehead.

"Make love to me Booth."

With that I entered her, plunging as far as I could go. I grabbed onto my ass, pulling me in as deep as I could go, but it still wasn't deep enough. She felt so good, I just wanted to be as close to her as possible. I wanted to be part of her. Our bodies moved together perfectly, each stroke met with the exact counterstroke. When I felt her begin to squeeze me with her muscles I couldn't control myself any longer. I bucked wildly, until I reached my own release.

When I finally came back down from the high I rolled off of her and pulled her into my arms. I softly kissed her on the forehead as we both drifted off to sleep, the rain still pitter pattering on the window sill.


End file.
